Silver Heart: The Battle Between Clans
I do not take credit for MasterGarmadon102's OC's which these are the ones used/mentioned: Chloe P. Moisson (Mentioned only) Jayden W. Moisson (Mentioned only) Kate M. Moisson (Mentioned only) Paige I. Kimber Wilbert Moisson (Briefly)' Chapter 1: Searching '''Himari’s P.O.V.' As I walked through the forest, I kept thinking to myself What happened to Hideki Saito all those years ago? I was determined to find him again, he saved me, and then was shot down by my own sister, no one knows if he died, but no remains were ever found so I still had hope that he was alive. I walked over to the spot that he was shot down to, and found footprints How did I not see these?! I thought to myself. I followed the footprints. After a while, I reached a small wooden cabin, it had the lights on, and the front door was open. I walked inside, it was very warm, and it smelled of cedar, there was only a few pieces of furniture in the room, a dark brown leather sofa, a maroon rug, and a coffee table, made out of Mahogany. “H-Hello?” I stuttered, then I heard footsteps out of the kitchen. “Himari…?” Said the voice, I recognized it…. Chapter 2: Old friends Himari’s P.O.V. It was Hideki! “H-Hideki! I’ve been so worried about you!!” I practically yelled, and hugged him at the same time “I’ve been worried about you too, ‘Mari…” Hideki said, and hugged back “Why didn’t you ever write? Or...Come back…?” I asked “I couldn’t...Hana wouldn’t let me…” He said, guilt in his voice “I swear...I will kill Hana if it’s the last thing I do…” I said. “I’ll help” Hideki said, with no hesitation, I smirked. “Good…” I said. After a while of helping Hideki to pack his stuff, we headed back to my place, which was located an hour walk outside of Jamanaki Village, in a small town called Gōruden Town, it only had about 10 Residents, and a few houses, and a General Store, it was next to a River so many residents grew their own food. I led Hideki into my house. "Wow, nice place" Hideki said, I smiled a bit at him. "Thank you" I said, he smiled back. "I'll show you your room" I said, and led Hideki to the Guest room, it was kinda small, with light grey wallpaper and beige Laminate. Hideki smiled seeing the room, and set his Suitcase on the bed. "Thanks, Himari...It means a lot to me" He said, and smiled, I smiled back. "No problem, 'Deki..." I said, knowing he got really annoyed when people used his nickname. "Don't call me 'Deki!" He said jokingly. "Aww c'mon, you know you like it!" I said, also jokingly. "Anyways, I'll leave you to it, I'll be downstairs 'kay?" I said, he nodded. I closed the bedroom door behind me, and went downstairs and started reading a book. Chapter 3: Awaken Hideki's P.O.V. I've been staying with Himari for a week now, and I still just can't muster up the courage to tell her how I feel... "Hideki! Come here!" Himari called. "Coming!" I said and went downstairs, what I saw was shocking... It was Hana Suzuki, Himari's older sister, and wife of the Leader of the Suzuki Clan, Allen. She was just standing there, looking unimpressed with Himari. "What do you want sis?" Himari said to Hana, Hana took a step closer to Himari, as if to show her Authority "I want you to come with me" Hana said. "Not a chance" Himari said, and straightened her posture, showing Hana she wasn't afraid, Hana smirked. "Then I'll make you" Hana said, I took a step forward. "Try, you'll fail" I said, Hana got out her Katana. "Gladly" Hana said, smirking, I got out my Sais. "HIDEKI DON'T!!!" Himari yelled. "I don't have a choice 'Mari!" I said, Hana tried to stab me with her Katana, but I dodged, the fight continued like this for some time, and then me and Himari were forced to flee. We ran through a forest to lose Hana, it worked and Hana retreated. Himari and I set up camp for the night in the woods. "Do you think she'll find us?" Himari said. " I don't think so..." I said, Himari rested her head on my shoulder, I blushed a little. "I-I'm scared..." Himari said, I put my arm around her. "It'll be okay...I promise..." Chapter 4: A Long Day Himari's P.O.V. I woke up slowly, and saw Hideki smiling at me, looks like I had fallen asleep on his shoulder...I blushed a little realizing what I did. "Good morning, 'Mari" Hideki said. "Good morning" I said, I smiled back. "What should we do today...?" Hideki said. "We have to find Hana...And stop her" I said, determined to stop my sister. "But...She has the whole Suzuki Clan behind her! It's too dangerous!" Hideki said. "I don't care, I'd rather die a hero than not trying at all..." I said, Hideki sighed quietly. "Okay... But don't go making any reckless decisions..." Hideki said, he sounded a little worried. "I won't" I said. "Promise?" Hideki asked, I smiled reassuringly at him. "Promise..." I said, and held his hand tightly, we both blushed a little. We stomped out the dying embers of the campfire from last night, and then walked through the forest. "So whats your plan?" Hideki asked. "We need to find reinforcments...We can't take on the Clan alone" I said "Who should we get?" Hideki asked. "Catori would be a good person to get on our side..." I said. "But she's Allen's adoptive sister!" Hideki said. "I know...But she doesn't agree with his view, besides, me and 'Tori have been close for years now" I said. "Okay... Then lets go" Hideki said. We walked through the forest, and reached a lake, across the lake there was a small cottage, which had a soft deep purple glow from inside. It was Catori's house, she was probably tryna' do some ritual. We went up to her dark wooden door, and knocked on it, a young lady in a Black Gi with purple trim stepped out, she had her long golden blonde hair up in a high ponytail, and had black eyeshadow all around her Emerald green eyes. "Himari!" Catori said, and throwed her arms around me, I hugged back. "Hey 'Tori!" I said "It's been too long!" Catori said, and then looked aside and saw Hideki "H-Hideki...?" "Hey Catori..." Hideki said. "Where have you been!? We've all been so worried!!" Catori said. "Sorry...I was on the run from the Suzuki Clan" Hideki explained. "Oh...Well are you okay?" Catori asked Hideki. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Hideki said. Catori took us inside her house, it had her spellbooks neatly arranged on a black bookshelf, a deep purple and black rug, and black walls. Along with a Black Sofa with Deep purple pillows, and an armchair beside it, with the same aethestetic. "So, what do you need?" Catori asked. "We need your help, in taking down the Suzuki Clan..." I said, she sighed. "You must be crazy... But, so am I, so okay I'll help". She said, and then laughed a little, I laughed as well. "Sweet!" Hideki and I both said, at the same time. Chapter 5: New friends Hideki's P.O.V. "So, who's next?" I asked Himari. "Paige, Paige Kimber..." Himari said. "Okay..." I said. We started walking towards Paige and Will's house, it took a while but we eventually got there. Himari walked up to the door, and knocked on it, a young woman, with light blonde hair and brown eyes answered it. "Himari, Hideki, Catori?!" Paige said joyfully. "Paige!" Catori said, and hugged her best friend, they exchanged smiles. "It's been too long!" Paige said to Catori, and then looked at Himari and I "What are you all doing here?!" She asked. "We need your help, in taking down the Suzuki Clan..." Himari said, Paige's expression turned to concern. "Are you sure thats a good idea? You saw what they did to the Saito Clan" Paige said. "I don't care, if we don't try then they'll never be stopped!" Himari said. "'Mari's right" I agreed, Paige sighed quietly. "Okay, I'm in..." Paige said, Catori smiled. "Yay!" Catori said happily. Paige quickly changed into her familiar blue and black armor from the Kimber-Moisson wars (which had ended long ago, though she kept her armour anyway). We quickly told Will (who was Paige's husband) about what we were doing, and Will agreed to stay home and watch the kids, Chloe, Jayden and Kate. We setup a small camp quickly as the sun was already setting. "So, whats the plan?" Paige asked. "We sneak in, and ambush them" Himari said. "Good idea, but just one thing....There are hundreds if not thousands of them, how are we gonna take them all on at once?" Paige asked. "I have a few ideas..." I said, smirking a bit. "What is it 'deki?" Himari said. "Well, I'm a Saito, and I could easily get the help of the Saito Clan, after all, I am the Heir" I said. "Thats...Actually a great idea!" Catori said, everyone nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll make our way to the Saito Clan base and get their help" Himari said, and I smiled at her, she smiled back. *The next day* "WAKE UP Y'ALL!" Catori yelled at the top of her lungs. "CATORI WHAT THE HECK?!" Himari yelled back, she didn't like being woken up so suddenly "We need to get a move on!" Catori said. "Tori's right y'know..." Paige said, Himari sighed. "Fine..." She said, I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she seemed to blush a little. We quickly packed up camp, and went on our way to the Saito Clan base. It took 2 hours to get there, and when we did we were greeted by an Archer. "What buisness do you have?!" The Archer said. "Dude, I'm Hideki Saito! Let us in and lower your weapon!" I said, he obeyed. We walked into the camp, it was full of small houses where the families that worked for the Saito Clan lived, and they all smiled seeing us enter. We walked straight to my parents house, where my Mother lived, she was the current leader of the Saito Clan. "Hideki! Y-Your home!" She said, and rushed over and hugged me, I hugged back "Hello Mom" I said "This is Himari Nakamura, Paige Kimber and Catori Charmspeaker, we need your help" I said, she smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all" Mika said. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Saito" Himari said. "Please, call me Mika" Mika said warmly. "Oh, okay "Mika"" Himari said, as if testing it out. "So, what do you need help with?" She asked me "We need help in...Defeating the Suzuki Clan" I said, she looked shocked. "Hideki, thats far too dangerous..." She said, obviously concerned. " I know how dangerous it is Mother, but if we don't try then the Suzuki Clan will take over Ninjago!" I said, she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell the rest of our Clan, you four get inside and rest, okay?" Mika said "Oh, and watch Ikuyo for me Hideki. "Okay" I said. We all walked inside, and I saw my 2 year old sister waddling over to us, wearing a deep purpleish-pink dress, I picked her up. "Uppo!" She said, I laughed a little. "She's so cute" Paige said. "Yeah!" Himari said. "I know, she's adorable" I said. We all went to sleep that night feeling safer... At least, we thought we were safe... Chapter 6: Bad luck Himari's P.O.V. I woke up and looked around, I couldn't see Catori anywhere... "Catori...?" I said, there was no response. I got up and started looking around for her, I checked every room I was allowed in, but couldn't find her anywhere "Catori?!" I said again, this time louder, again, no response. I heard Hideki shift, he seemed to be waking up. "Himari...Whats wrong...?" Hideki asked. "I-It's Catori, I can't find her anywhere!" I said, very panicked. "Oh god...We gotta go looking for her!" Hideki said, I nodded. "Just let me wake up Paige..." I said. "Okay, I'll send out a search party..." Hideki said, and went off to where the Saito Clan was gathered. I shook Paige's shoulder gently. "Paige...? You awake..?" I said quietly, she shifted in her sleep. "Yes..." Paige said. "We gotta go...'Tori's missing..." I said worriedly, Paige darted out of bed. "OH GOD!! WE GOTTA GO NOW THEN!!" Paige said, her and Catori had been best friends for years, so this didn't surprise me. I nodded, and we rushed out of Hideki's family's house, and over to where Hideki was. "They said they'll search the forest, but can't go any further than that" Hideki informed us. "Okay...Well, we should check anywhere else, I have a bad feeling my sister's got something to do with this..." I said. We walked towards the darker part of the forest, where the Suzuki Clan base was...I felt butterfly's in my stomach as we stepped into the shadows, I was nervous...I knew Hana would stop at nothing to defeat us, and I didn't want the others getting hurt because I was a fool. "'Mari, you okay...?" Hideki asked me, I nodded. "Yeah...I'm okay" I said, lying. "You don't seem okay..." Hideki said "It's gonna be okay...I promise" "I-I know...I just hope Catori's okay..." I said nervously, he put his arm around me. "She will be...She's tough y'know.." Hideki said reassuringly, I smiled a bit at him "I know..." I said. Chapter 7: Losing Hope Himari's P.O.V. We were walking through the forest, looking for Catori, it had been 2 days...And there was no sign of her anywhere. Suddenly, I saw a silouhette in the distance, I ran towards it, hope filled me. I kneeled next to it, and it was indeed Catori, but she had a black eye, and many deep gashes. "Catori?! Can you hear me!??!" I practically yelled, she shifted slightly "H-Himari..." She said quietly, Hideki rushed over and picked her up "We gotta get her to a Hospital..." Hideki said, I nodded in agreement. We ran to a small Hospital in Goruden Town, where they took Catori into a room, saying she should be okay but we'd have to wait in the waiting room. *3 hours later* They let us in to see Catori, Paige rushed in "Catori! Are you okay?! What happened!?" Paige said, worried for her friend "I-I'm fine, Paige...H-Hana got to me while I was hunting..." Catori said, I knew it was Hana's fault... "Dangit Hana..." I muttered to myself. Catori was allowed to leave, so we left the hospital an hour later, and went back on our way. "Is it just me or does Catori seem different to you...?" Hideki whispered to me. "Yeah...She does" I whispered back, Catori's eyes flickered red for a second, instead of her normal emerald green eyes. Only me and Hideki saw, but it was then I knew what was going on... Hana had hypnotized her into becoming a spy for her. I knew no one else would believe us without proof, so we stayed silent... Chapter 8: The Start of a War Hideki's P.O.V. We started making a camp, but something was off about 'Tori, she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Paige!"Catori...Please talk to me" Paige said to Catori, Catori just turned away, I sighed. "This isn't like her..." Himari said, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah...She's usually pretty social" I said "What's happened to her...?" Paige asked. "Well...I have an idea as to what..." Himari said. "What is it?" I asked. "Maybe...Hana Hypnotized her?" Himari said, Paige gasped. "But that type of Magic is forbidden!" Paige exclaimed. "Hana wouldn't care...Besides, everyone in my family is able to use it, kinda like your family with Light Magic" Himari said to Paige. "I-I guess your right...But how do we help her?" Paige asked Himari. "We'd have to force Hana to release Catori...But how?" I said. "I have an idea...But It sounds crazy..." Himari said. "All your ideas are crazy, 'Mari..." Paige said, I laughed a little. "Well...We'll have to kidnap one of her children, Taro Suzuki...She'll do anything to keep her safe I know it..." Himari said, Paige looked shocked, and I really didn't think this was a good idea. "Well...As long as we don't hurt Taro..." I said. "How old even is Taro...?" Paige asked. "Not sure..." I said. "Oh, okay..." Paige said. "And we would never hurt her!" Himari said to me, I smiled a bit. "Good...I don't want to hurt a child..." I said. We started walking towards the Suzuki Clan base, we snuck in through an open window which was convienently leading into Tari's room, however, she wasn't the only child in there...There was another, Himari looked at her, surprised. "Who's that...?" I asked Himari quietly. "N-no one..." She lied, I let it go for now, and we walked over to Taro's crib, Himari carefully picked her up, and we snuck back out and went back to our camp. Himari was cradling baby Amiko in her arms, it was...Really cute. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Chapter 9: Wrath of an Ivory Oni Himari's P.O.V. I texted Hana from an unknown number, I said "Release Catori Charmspeaker, or your precious Taro will die..." Of course, I didn't mean Amiko dying, at most I would SAVE her from Hana, she texted back. "Who are you?!" I replied "An Old friend with a grudge" She texted back "Fine...I'll release Catori" She did, Catori's eyes changed back to normal green. "CATORI!!" Paige shouted and tackle hugged her best friend. "W-What happened...?" Catori asked, hugging back. "H-Hana, she Hypnotized you..." I said. "P-Please dont say I hurt anyone..." Catori said. "You didn't, but we've gotta get Taro back now" I said. "Okay..." Hideki said. We rushed back to the Base, only to be caught by Hana. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE TARO!!" Hana yelled at us, her eyes turning black, she slapped Hideki hard across the face, I was enraged, filled with anger. "DONT TOUCH HIM!! HURT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIDEKI!!!" I practically yelled, Hana turned to me. "In that case..." Hana said, and punched me hard in the jaw, causing me to stumble over, she then kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall over. She kept attacking me...My vision went blurry, and the last thing I heard was Hideki yelling "STOP!! PLEASE!!!" Over and over again...Then, I passed out. Hideki's P.O.V. She didn't stop, Himari passed out, but I was finally able to break free of Riku Suzuki's grasp, I pulled Hana off Himari and picked Himari up. "M-Mari?! Himari!? Can you hear me?!" I asked, already knowing the answer. "We gotta go 'deki!" Catori said, I nodded and we ran back to our camp, Hana's hair went blacker than night, and her skin deathly pale, she chased after us with deep red large wings. "CRAP!!" Paige yelled, we ran faster. I wanted to keep Himari safe from this monster... Chapter 10: The End of Hana Suzuki? Hideki's P.O.V. I ran and ran until we got back to the camp, where I set Himari down on her sleeping bag, Paige walked over. "I can heal her" Paige offered, I nodded. Paige put her hands hovering over Himari's battered body, and in a flash of light, Himari was healed. "Thank you, Paige..." I said, Paige smiled a bit at me. "You're welcome" Paige said. Himari's eyes fluttered open, I smiled at her. "Thank god your okay!" I said, and held Himari close to me. "T-Thank god your okay...!" Himari said weakly, and smiled back. I have to tell her...I have to do it now... I thought. "Y-You okay 'Deki...?" Himari asked, I took a deep breath. "Yes, but there's something I need to tell you...I-I love you 'Mari, I always have..." I finally admitted, I blushed a bright red, and so did Himari. "I-I love you too..." Himari said, causing me to blush even more. She leaned towards me, and kissed me gently, I kissed back. "About time..." Catori whispered to Paige. "Agreed..." Paige whispered back. When Himari and I pulled away, we both looked like tomatoes. "W-Will you be my girlfriend...?" I asked Himari, she blushed even more if it was possible, and smiled "Yes!!" She practically yelled, and hugged me tightly, I hugged back. 2 weeks later We were finally ready, we were making our way to the Suzuki Clan base along with the Saito Clan, I felt my heart beating faster and faster the closer we got, but I was determined to defeat this Excuse of a Family, our plan was to defeat the Clan, and then save the Children. "You okay 'Deki?" Himari asked, I smiled at her a bit. "Yeah, just a bit nervous" I admitted, she held my hand, and I held hers. "It's gonna be fine" Himari said, I nodded in agreement. We reached the gates to the Base, only to be met with Allen Suzuki and Hana Suzuki, with the entire Suzuki Clan behind them. "As I suspected..." Hana said "CHARGE!" Allen Shouted, the entire Suzuki Clan came charging towards us, the Saito Clan charged back, and the Battle ensued, I saw Himari charging towards Hana, I tried running after her but was stopped by Allen himself. I got my Katana out, and Allen drew his weapon as well, we fought for a while, until I finally knocked him to the ground, I didn't have time to kill him, so I just went running, and looking for Himari again. "HIMARI?!" I shouted, no response, I kept shouting her name, and then I saw her, Hana's katana to her neck, I ran straight at Hana and attacked her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" I yelled, Hana was a bit surprised from an attack she was not expecting. "Hideki their too strong! I should've listened! This wasn't a good idea!!" Himari shouted. We kept trying to fight the Suzuki Clan for a while, but they were too strong, and already cut the Saito Clan in half, we were forced to flee before they could kill anyone else. "I-I'm so sorry...I should've lisened..." Himari said. "No, you didn't know that they were THIS strong 'Mari, it's not your fault" Paige said, Catori nodded in agreement. "We're just lucky that we didn't lose each other..." Catori said. "But it's my fault that so many lives of the Saito Clan were lost..." Himari said. "No, it was my idea, besides, it was their choice, they died heroes, and personally I'd rather die a Hero than live a Coward..." I said. "Well...Yeah, I-I guess your right..." Himari said. Chapter 11: A Year Later Himari's P.O.V. It's been a year, and since then Hideki and I have gotten married, and had twin girls, Itsumi and Mayura, Paige has had another child as well, but Catori isn't quite there yet, even though Ronin and herself have been married for almost 3 years now. Me and Hideki went into hiding, as to avoid Hana's wrath again... Thank you all for reading the first story in the Silver Heart Series Category:Stories Category:AstraStars Universe Category:Saito Clan Category:Suzuki Clan Category:Nakamura Family Category:Complete Stories